marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Deke Shaw's Company
Deke Shaw's Company is a technology corporation in California started up by Deke Shaw, stealing ideas from S.H.I.E.L.D. and future technology. History Upon departing from S.H.I.E.L.D. shortly after the Battle of Chicago, Deke Shaw discovered the real world and notably witnessed how important and profitable tech companies were.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.07: Toldja As a result, he used technology stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D. he had seen at work during his time with his friends and began merchandizing it through a tech company based in the Silicon Valley. One of the most famous products of the company was a Framework-based video game called Remorath Rumble, which enabled players to fight Remorath and Kree in a virtual reality. Shaw intended to use the exponentially growing profit made from Remorath Rumble to develop a new source of food which he wanted to be simple and affordable to anyone. Among the other projects of the company were the Gravity Puck and a more accessible version of Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, including its Energy Shield. A small part of the profit was also used to fund the Deke Shaw For a Better Future Foundation. The company's products had quite an on-line visibility thanks to Shaw's relationship with social media influencer Sequoia. Obviously, Shaw never revealed where all of his so-called original ideas came from. Unbeknownst to Shaw, his assistant Trevor Khan actually was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. sent to keep an eye on him and his company. The company was attacked by Sarge's Squad who were hunting down Shaw to kill him due to being in a different timeline than the one he originated from. The offices of the company were seriously damaged and one security guard, Ray, was killed. Eventually though, S.H.I.E.L.D. came to the rescue, managing to arrest Jaco and Pax. During the mission, Alphonso Mackenzie discovered how much tech Shaw had stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D., as well as the inappropriate version of Daisy Johnson, Shaw's love interest, implemented in Remorath Rumble. In order to buy Mackenzie's silence, Shaw offered him two percent of the whole company.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.04: Code Yellow Mackenzie later demanded ten percent of the company and that Shaw stopped ripping off S.H.I.E.L.D. tech, which Shaw reluctantly agreed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.08: Collision Course Part One Shaw secretly relocated his company inside the Lighthouse, the very headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. There, in spite of Shaw's promise to Mackenzie, they worked on the Phase Harmonic Teleportation Device, which had been confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. from the Remorath, and turned it into a portable version, which was labeled ShawDrive and submitted to a patenting process. Shaw also had his staff manufacture several copies of the Sonic Barrier Cuffs he had developed with Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons as a means to prevent Izel from possessing others. Fitz and Simmons later became aware of the company's presence in the Lighthouse as well as the existence of the ShawDrive. Although enraged by Shaw's stealing of the technology, Fitz reluctantly agreed to help complete the development of the device alongside Simmons. During their work, Shaw and Fitz had an argument over why Shaw had started his company in the first place, as he came that it was only an attempt to find his place in the world and impress Johnson. Shaw then angrily decided to put the ShawDrive to the test without waiting for its completion, and teleported away, much to his staff's complete awe who heavily applauded him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.12: The Sign Products *''Remorath Rumble'' *ShawDrive Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Six'' ***''Code Yellow'' ***''Toldja'' (mentioned) ***''Collision Course Part One'' (mentioned) ***''Collision Course Part Two'' (mentioned) ***''Leap'' (mentioned) ***''The Sign'' Trivia *The walls of the company's rooms, be it in its main office or in the Lighthouse, featured many frames depicting lemons (Trevor Khan also wore a T-shirt with a lemon drawing, and the pouffes used by the employees were also yellow and loosely lemon-shaped). This references a tradition Deke Shaw learned in the future he came from, which involved offering lemons to a person one was attracted to. References Category:Organizations Category:Companies Category:Deke Shaw's Company